Devices which can provide customers with high-quality visual effects are desirable because of the recent progress in multimedia entertainment systems. In particular, 3D display technology has been receiving more attention because of its superior visual effects and vivid images. For customers, using 3D glasses results in an uncomfortable experience, but holographic display is too expensive to be widely acceptable for most users.